The D1 Effect- Chapter 3
by HaVIC
Summary: Let's see, we start to learn about the bio-bot suits, and John morphs for the first time. As always, please R&R! BTW, rated PG for a gruesome scene.


Chapter 3   
  
As told by John Leeroy  
  
I quickly grabbed one of the samples, took it off the rack and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to a battle suit near the entrance to the caves. I knew it wouldn't make sense, because our even slightly modified weapons were usless against the yeerks.   
  
But then I realized that I had this new power. A power that could be potentially the highest technological advancement of the past 40 years. Maybe past 200 years, who knows? I started to aquire the DNA that lay within the sample sphere. Not knowing what exactly what it was, I pocketed it, and jumped into the nearest suit loading platform. The familiar android greeted me.  
  
"Hello, John, full power, I assume?" It's mechanized voice sounded  
  
"Affirmative. Juice it up to full power, Q9."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
I took my standing position within the suit. It was practically a mechanical enhancement to the body; you felt like you were 2 feet taller and had an arsenel of 15 differant weapons. The machine would tap into your brain waves, and then translates it into the suit's brain. This, with some barely notable exceptions, makes it seem that the user is the 'bot, making it a lot easier to control.  
  
The door, or chest, of the suit closed me in and I was left there to wait until the semi-familiar sensation of being 7 feet tall, being made of pure metal, and haveing several missiles on top of you. Then, it hit...  
  
POWER! Yes, I loved that sensation. The thrill of becoming a robot with complete human intelligence. Just by thinking of commands, I could launch missiles to destroy some of the caves. But, I didn't really want to, so I just waited and stared at the glowing, blue wall in front of me that was becoming less and less flourescent because of it's weakening. I saw Pete near me, in a suit similar to mine.  
  
"Good luck. Oh, and if you can survive this, do that morphing thing to destroy any of their shock troops. This is Pete, out," Pete said. I was afraid when he said "this is Pete, out," because a soldier usually did that when he was on a suicide mission.  
  
And this, well, this wasn't what you would call a non-suicide mission.  
  
SSSssZZZZZZzzzzz! The blue shimmered several times, but stayed up to keep the invader's tanks from going in.  
  
SSSssZZZZZZzzzzz! The blue shimmered again, but unfourtunatly, did not hold. A tank resembleing a coackroach with no legs came blasting in.  
  
"Appex level 4.3. Velocity, maximum. FIRE!" I called privatly to my body. Instantly, two mini-missles streaked out towards the akwardly constructed tank.  
  
BOOM! The lone tank exploded in a brilliant shower of debris. The room shaked with the impact, but all of us knew that they weren't going to send only one.  
  
"Chain 9.0. Velocity, maximum. Standby," I said, readying my repeating laser rifle. My arm formed the shape of an obsolete machine gun.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! CHRASH! 5 more tanks came plowing through the entrance, fireing as they went. The cave was instantly littered with the red dracon beams of the tanks. Our suits counter attacked immidiatly.  
  
Tsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsew! Laser needles came flying out of my hand, spraying the oncoming tanks with green. Collateral damage came flying, and one of them exploded before our eyes. The flash was blinding.  
  
Tsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsewsew! More of my Chain fire came rattleing out of my hand, destroying practically anything in my path. Other 'bots had caught on, and started to spray the entrence with green fire. The yeerks' tanks stood no chance, and within moment, the tanks had all exploded. For a moment, there was silence.  
  
"Stay on your feet, don't let this take you off guard!" I warned to my fellow pilots.  
  
And if I hadn't warned them, the results might have been catastrophic. Pouring into the cave came lizard-like creatures that carried the hand-held type of dracon beam. But, the bad thing was, there were too many, and they seemed to have been even larger than our bots! This was crazy, just crazy.  
  
Tsssseeeeeewww! Dozens of lizards fired their weapons at us, causing severe damage to our suits, and even killing one of the pilots. I knew we couldn't win. Unless...  
  
"Condor, escape to tunnel 5A, get out of your suit and do that morphing thing." Pete had an uncanny ability to read my mind.   
  
"Roger that, Mon Capitain," I replied.  
  
Quickly, we left the carnage to go to tunnel 5A to de-suit and morph. I was about to experience one of the freakiest things ever in human history, other than the Scythes, and as you could imagine, I was pretty nervous. Add on the arrival of the lizards, and I was about to go insane.  
  
"Condor! Behind you!" Pete called out. I spun around to go face-to-face with a lizard creature. And it didn't look too happy.  
  
He started to fire relentlesly at my suit, but I dodged most of the bullets as I engaged the bladed HTH arm. We always used the blade to cut down terrain, but never for it's intended purpose. To kill merccilessly at close range. And thats what I wanted to do.  
  
As soon as my arm turned into the massive blade, I cut at the lizard-creature with one, enmourmous swing. His upper torso was immidiatly cleaved off his waist, leaveing his body to rot.  
  
But I had no time to watch it. Seeing Pete already climbing out of the suit, I disengaged the brain tapping, and stepped out into the cave with my own legs.  
  
"Morph in separate rooms. You saw what happened to Jaguar. the instincts might gain control of you," Pete ordered.  
  
"Yes, sire," I joked as I jogged into an unused room that hadn't been tiled or lighted.   
  
Thinking back on what Amazon said to do, I started to think about anything that Earthern dangerous animals were renound for. The sharp claws, the vicous beaks, the dagger-like teeth.  
  
I waited for several moments. Nothing seemed to be happening. Odd. I tried walking around to think things out, but it was impossible. What? It was like haveing a 1,000 ton dead wait tied to the back of my body. Well, I soon found out that it was more like 150 pounds.  
  
I turned around to see an enourmous tail jutting out behind me, nearly 12 feet long! No, not a tail, it could practically be called another body that was attached to me. From right below my shoulders and down, the scaly tail formed.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" I yelled to no one. I told myself to calm down, but who the hell in the right mind would stay calm if they had a 12-foot long tail sticking out their backside!  
  
Despite this, my concentration resumed, thinking about the teeth again, since it seemed like that was the reason why the tail grew there. A sickening pop was sounded when it seemed like my organs began to get larger and re-arange around my body. I started to grow skyward, nearly 13 feet before falling down to my front legs, or arms. I saw my skin harden an crack into green, reptilian scales, almost like body armor.  
  
"Hmmmm, what am I morphing?" I wondered out loud. Most of my face was human enough to speak. Wait a second, I knew what I was morphing! A crocodile! But from what I had read, crocs were at their absolute most 1/3 my size. Could it be a genetical mutation? No, the databases are prohibited from useing mutated DNA code.  
  
Suddenly, my head started to grow a long, teeth full snout. My skin hardened again, and teeth sprouted like gadgets from an old Swiss army knife. Soon, I was all crocodile.   
  
But, I had a problem with that.  
  
I was 53 feet long!  
  
And I was hungry. Dead hungy. Hungry for that foreign creature in the adjoing room. And nothing was going to get in my way.  



End file.
